Previously, many types of camera systems have been developed to traverse a given scene, either mounted on a fixed surface, or on a moving vehicle. Many and varied approaches have been made to accomplish this procedure, self-propelled camera dollies that have hoists and pivots have been utilized. Stationary tracks have been employed to minimize the movement of the camera. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U. S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,236,795 Kephart Dec. 2, 1980 4,174,162 Giacomini et al Nov. 13, 1979 4,052,712 Ohama et al Oct. 4, 1977 3,688,676 Cruickshank Sep. 5, 1972 3,643,345 Wilton et al Feb. 22, 1972 3,613,546 Richardson Oct. 19, 1971 ______________________________________
Kephant teaches a stationary platform with a turntable mounted relative to the platform for rotation about an axis aligned with the scene in the center. A camera is mounted on a vertical post and rotates around the scene in a fixed orientation.
Giacomini et al utilizes a camera mounted on an aircraft with a control rod connected at one end to a camera leading into the aircraft to manually adjust the system from the interior.
Ohama et al discloses a projecting light beam and a camera mounted on a vehicle such that the camera is at a predetermined angular position in relation to the light projector. A detecting device serves to operate the projector and camera synchronously.
Cruickshank employs an assembly that takes a series of photographs at a preselected angular and longitudinal positions. The structure includes a partially circular guide with a trolly carrying camera and light projector transported on wheels on guide members.
Wilton et al utilizes an articulating arm mounted camera over a case where a model is horizontally positioned. The entire assembly is stationary and mounted upon a pedestal base with the camera moving radially inward by a motor driven system using rack and pinion gears.
Finally, Richardson uses a camera traversing structure improving a camera dolly by the inclusion of a curved camera support track permitting the camera to slideably move along the entire length of the track.
It will be noted that the prior art cited does not teach a combination of tracks being capable of mounting into a vehicle nor a remote controlled system of any type.